ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Golza
is an ancient race of Kaiju from the Ancient Civilization's time. A single member returned in the present day to attack the to-be-revived giants and along with Melba, destroyed all but one of the three statues housing the ancient warriors. After Melba's defeat at the hands of Ultraman Tiga, Golza fled, soon to return as Fire Golza. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 68,000 t, 70,000 t (Powered-Up, and II) *Origin: Mongolia Plains Underground, Fog Gate Dake (Powered-Up, and II) History Ultraman Tiga Destroying the Stone Giants Golza was an ancient kaiju from Earth's past than had awoken along with the sky-rending kaiju, Melba. Appearing first in Mongolia, Golza tunnelled back underground before GUTS could react. He later appeared in Japan and causes destruction until he found the Tiga Pyramid of Light. Just as Melba arrives, both kaiju manage to destroy two of the statues inside the Pyramid. Daigo tries attacking them, but to avail and is shot down. At the last minute, Daigo is transferred into the remaining statue. Fused with the statue, Ultraman Tiga was reborn and fights both Golza and Melba with little effort. After transforming into Power-Type, Tiga breaks Golza's ankle, forcing the kaiju to flee into the Earth, while Tiga finishes off Melba. *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *Trivia: Golza escapes after Melba is destroyed in the comic adaption. Golza (Powered) , later known as in Ultra Galaxy, is a more powerful version of the original Golza. He appeared in episode 18 of Ultraman Tiga. Sometime later, Golza was discovered hiding underground beside a volcano which was threatening to erupt. After absorbing so much heat from the lava, He had developed new powers and strength, as well as red markings that covered its body. As GUTS went into the volcano to investigate (with the Self Defense Force outside waiting in case a kaiju was attacking,) Poweedr-Up Golza was awoken and made his way to the surface rampaging once again, without nothing that the SDF or GUTS could do to stop it. Daigo quickly turned into Ultraman Tiga, however Powered-Up Golza's improved strength and absorption abilities proved to be too much for Tiga to handle. Even in Power Type their strength was matched, but Golza's absorption abilities were still a problem. As a result, Tiga then combined his physical attacks with his energy attacks to finally get an advantage over the kaiju, which worked and allowed Tiga to use the Zepellion Ray and defeated Fire Golza. Realizing that the volcano was about to erupt again, Tiga carried Golza into the air and hurled him into the volcano, preventing the eruption and killing Fire Golza in the process. *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *The powered up Golza suit was created from the original. Ultraman Dyna Golza reappears in episode 43 of the series, Ultraman Dyna as Nine years after Fire Golza's rampage, The volcano he was destroyed in erupted without warning. Once Super GUTS arrived, they quickly became preoccupied with the destruction brought about by the eruption. After launching a special laser drill underground that was made to neutralize the epicenter, it was soon revealed that the eruption was caused by another Golza, whose cells have been enhanced with a power up from a Volcano. Golza II emerged of the Volcano and was again met by the weapons of the SDF and Super GUTS, but there was nothing they could do except annoy Golza II. Asuka turned into Ultraman Dyna, but was barely able to hurt or even phase Golza II's enhanced body, even with the Solgent Beam, leaving Golza II to man-handle the Ultra with little effort. However, Dyna refused to give up as he executed a powerful chop that cut open Golza II's skin. Dyna then fired the Solgent Ray directly into the wound, ending Golza II's life and reign of terror. Trivia *Golza II's body is the original Golza suit modified, however the new head is exclusive to the suit. *It's possible this Golza was the first Fire Golza as they share the same stats and area of origin. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Several Golza's appeared in the movie, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. After his encounter with the Dark Giants, Daigo was taken back in time by Yuzare to witness an assault by an army of Golzas. The kaiju ravaged an ancient city until finally, the Giants of Light confronted them in an all out battle. While the outcome is not seen, it is assumed the Giants of Light won out, but at least one Golza would live on to modern day to face Tiga again. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Golza Golza reappeared in episode 2 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as both Golza and Fire Golza. In his first appearance, Golza was an ordinary kaiju that lived on Planet Boris. After the ZAP SPACY members fired at Golza, the provoked kaiju proceeded to attack them. The situation worsened when the commotion attracted the returning kaiju Telesdon, whom had managed to escape Red King's assult. As the kaiju closed in on the crew, Rei returned to aid ZAP SPACY, releasing Gomora and Litra to battle the kaiju, fortunately Gomora manages to destroy them both with his Oscillatory Wave. Trivia *Suit Actor: Daisuke Terai *The Golza suit in this series appears to be a combination design of his appearance in Tiga, and Golza II from Dyna. *During the opening credits to the series, Golza is seen battling Velokron, even though neither kaiju fought or met each other in the series. Fire Golza In his second appearance, Fire Golza was the first kaiju that belonged to the main antagonist of the series and Rei's sister, Kate. He was first unleashed one night upon a group of eight Sadora, killing them all with ease. Once Kate had assumed the identity of a lost scientist, Fire Golza was released once again, this time to destroy the ZAP SPACY crew. Rei summoned Gomora, but Fire Golza proved to be superior in strength and dominated Gomora for the majority of the fight. With the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, Gomora managed to ambush Fire Golza, turning the battle to his favor and mortally wounding Fire Golza. Kate then confronted Rei, revealing her identity and her second kaiju, Gan Q, to finish the match. Luckily, Gomora avoided Gan-Q's attack and Fire Golza took Gan Q's attack by surprise and is quickly destroyed. Trivia *Suit Actor: Daisuke Terai *The Golza Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused and modifyed for Fire Golza's appearance in the series *Fire Golza does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, Lunatyx, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Golza reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, as Fire Golza '''and as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was the second of the last six kaiju killed by Ultraman Zero. Trivia *The Fire Golza suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused for Fire Golza's appearance in the film. *The original Golza is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, which is odd, because the original Golza was not a part of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army, but '''Fire Golza was. Ultraman Ginga Golza reappeared in Ultraman Ginga as a combatant of the Dark Spark War, where he fought his nemesis Ultraman Tigaa. He was turned into a Spark Doll by Darker Gale. It is unknown whether he was kept in Darker Gale's collection or fall down somewhere on earth. Additional Trivia *Golza was suggested for the first draft of the film Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, but was ultimately cut. *Japanese popular idol group AKB48 also featured Fire Golza in their music video "Gingham Check" directed by Joseph Kahn, and Tsuburaya prods. provided the special effects. Data - Generation II= Golza II Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: The fog in Triomphe Takeshi Powers and Powers *Ultrasonic Beam: Golza II can fire a very strong, missile-strength, explosive, highly combustable and very powerful orange heat ray beam of energy from his mouth. *Heat Energy Absorption: Golza II can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. In addition, if an opponent hits Golza II with an energy attack while he’s charging his own beam, his body will redirect the energy and combine it with its own beam, increasing its strength to the power of the attack absorbed. *Super Armor Plated Skin: Golza II is covered in skin as tough as solid steel. Most attacks thrown at him will most likely fail and this also gives conduction easier through his skin. However, Golza II skin now different than his previous forms. His skin now is very strong, even Solgent Ray couldn't pierce it. *Long Tail: Golza II's tail is very long, allowing him to bash enemies. *Burrowing: Golza II can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. }} - Fire Golza= Fire Golza Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: The fog in Triomphe Takeshi, Unknown (Ultra Galaxy) Powers and Weapons *Super Ultrasonic Beam: Fire Golza can charge and fire an even stronger, red version of his original beam. It is more powerful and also generate large amounts of heat, giving it increased destructive powers *Heat Energy Absorption: Fire Golza can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. In addition, having grown in power by heat and lava, Fire Golza is capable of absorbing all but the strongest of energy attacks. *Molten Fireball Blasts: Fire Golza can charge energy into his forehead and launch powerful, destructive fireball blasts of molten energy expelled from his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough that they can create large explosions, rivaling his own size, while also killing/destroying weaker opposing kaiju in just one shot and can also be fired in rapid succession. *Burrowing: Fire Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *Super Strength: Fire Golza's strength has been augmented in this form. He can easily lift thousands of tons of weight, and is even powerful enough to kill weaker kaiju with a simple jab to the stomach or a kick to the ribs. *Armored Plated Skin: Fire Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel and can withstand most physical attacks and even take Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave head on. Most attacks thrown at him will most likely fail and this also gives conduction easier through his skin. }} Figure Release Information Rarity Golza Golza was released several times by Bandai, most recently in the 2008 ultra kaiju series. An ultra-act was released of him too, but it is a web exclusive that goes for a hefty price. Fire Golza The reason why Fire Golza is so rare is because, he was sold in a specal pack with Ultraman Tiga Power Type to mope his episode. but, there are extremely out of number from the pack and so, unlike a few other like (well not like a few) Leilons, Shugaron, and even Alien Baltan. They all have packs like Fire Golza is the least. Spark Dolls There are both Golza and Fire Golza Spark Dolls in the Ultra Monster 500 set. They are 5 inches tall and accurate to the shows. golza2.jpg|Bandai Fire Golza from Bandai Japan 2282.jpg|Golza vs Tiga action toy figure 20110829_1632055.jpg|Tiga power type vs Golza MplURMZHBJrrLI7AgQZixNw.jpg|Golza Spark Doll Maw6LKjeB5XETHipCwAUguw.jpg|Fire Golza Spark Doll Videos Gallery GolzaEp1.jpg Golza ep1.png GolzaNEWUM.jpg Golza3.jpg Golza7.jpg Golza e1.png golza I.jpg|Golza vs Ultraman Tiga Golza II.jpg GolzaII.jpg Golza fire.png|Fire Golza Golza fire v Tiga.png|Fire Golza vs Ultraman Tiga Hyper Golza.png Gmr vs Glz.png|Fire Golza fights Gomora Fire Golza vs Gomora.png Golza4.jpg|Comic Golza 260px-Golza1.jpg|Golza in an Ultra Zone sketch Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju